Ouija
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: "Let's play with the Ouija board!" "The Ouija board is NOT a game." "But it has to be a game... right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, this is a new story. Even though I am not sure to make this story a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. I say you know what this is about already. The title gives everything away. (And the summary) If you don't know what an Ouija board is, I suggest you go ask the almighty Google. Well, let's start the story!**

* * *

"That was tiring."

"Why would you say that, Shade."

"The atmosphere in the church was just so dull."

"There was a **funeral** in the church Shade. To be more exact, **her** funeral."

"Why would you say that, when her sister is right beside you, Bright."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Bright turned around to look the girl. She was probably still upset after the funeral. Shade walked over to the girl.

"Let's go to your house."

She looked up at him. "My house?"

"Yeah."

"I agree with Shade."

"Ok, tell Milky and Narlo to come over."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She would like to see them together."

"I get it. But I don't want my sister with Narlo!"

"Shade... just listen to her."

"Fine..."

Shade took out his phone and told Milky to come to the girl's house with Narlo. After hanging up the phone, the three of them started walking to her house.

* * *

They walked into the house. Soon Milky and Narlo arrived too. They all went inside the living room. Shade and Bright sat down on the sofa.

"Are you ok?"

The girl looked at Bright and said: "I'm fine, thanks for worrying."

Narlo and Milky sat down on the sofa as well.

"Why did you tell us two to come over?"

"She would have wanted to see you two together..."

"Ok, I understand."

The girl walked into the kitchen and got the five of them something to drink.

"Hey."

"What is it Shade?"

"Let's play with the Ouija board!"

"The Ouija board is **not** a game."

"But it has to be a game, right?" Bright asked.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know what to say about this." Narlo stated.

"Me either." Milky agreed.

"Let's just play with it."

"Fine."

Shade got up and and told the others to wait for him to get an Ouija board. He left the girl's house and went to get an Ouija board.

* * *

Soon Shade was back. He had a box in his hands. He put he box down onto the table. The girl took out a notebook. Shade took all the things that were in the box. A planchette and... of course, the Ouija board.

"Let's assign roles to everyone." the girl said.

"Wait... what?" Shade asked confused.

"It is just something that you would want to do when you are 'playing' with the Ouija board."

"O..k.."

"Milky, can you be he documenter?" She asked Milky.

"I'm fine with that, what does a documenter do?"

"The documenter does not touch the planchette and takes notes and deciphers what the spirit is saying."

"Ok, so that is what the notebook is for."

"Yes."

The girl handed Milky the notebook and found a pencil and a rubber for Milky.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Should we pick a Leader or should we all be Energizers?"

"I think we should all be Energizers." Bright said.

"I agree." Shade said.

"Same here." Narlo said.

"Ok, then it is decided!" the girl declared.

* * *

The four of them each put two fingers on the planchette.

"Is there any spirits in the room?"

The planchette started moving. Shade jaw dropped when he saw the planchette start to move. He thought that the Ouija was only some sort of game. Apparently not. Or maybe someone's moving it.

 ** _Yes_**

"What the hell." Narlo said, surprised.

"Well, it seems like we have succeeded in contacting with a spirit.

"Cool!" Milky said, excited.

"Who's going to ask the next question?"

"Me," Shade said. "Are you a male or a female."

The planchette started moving again.

 ** _F_**

Then it stopped.

"Ok so it's a female spirit." Bright commented.

Milky got the pencil and wrote down a few things on the notebook. This is what was written on the notebook.

 _Name:  
_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age (Before she died):_

 _Additional Information:_

"Ok who will ask the next question."

"I will," Bright said. "What was your age before you died?

 _ **1**_

"One?" Shade said, surprised.

The planchette continued to move.

 _ **5**_

"Oh, it's fifteen." Shade said, when the planchette stopped moving.

Milky wrote down the spirit's age in the notebook. She nodded, signaling the others to continue to ask questions.

"What date did you die on?" Narlo asked.

 ** _2_**

 ** _5_**

 _ **0**_

 _ **6**_

"Twenty-fifth of June. Isn't that..?"

"The day when she died."

Narlo looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to say the date when her sister died, especially not when looked so upset because of it.

"Please keep on asking questions."

"Ok," Shade said. "What is your name?"

At first, the planchette didn't move, as if hesitating to tell them their name. Then, the planchette started to move slowly.

"Why is it moving so slowly?" Bright asked.

"I don't know." Narlo replied.

 ** _F_**

"F." Shade read.

 _ **I**_

"I." Bright read.

 _ **N**_

"N." Narlo read. "Don't tell me..."

 _ **E**_

Silence.

The whole room was silent after that. Who would have guessed that it was 'Fine' who was communicating with them through the Ouija board. Rein looked like she was about to cry. Bright and Milky comforted her.

"Are you telling the truth?" Shade asked.

The planchette started moving.

 _ **Yes**_

"What the hell!?" Shade exclaimed. "One of you have to be moving the planchette. This is just unreal!"

"You need to know that... I'm not." Narlo said.

"Me either." Bright replied.

"And it can't be Rein." Milky added.

"Then how the hell is this happening!?" Shade exclaimed.

"Maybe..." Narlo said. "Fine _is_ here."

"That's impossible!" Shade said.

Rein recovered from before and said:

"Put this silver coin on the Ouija board. If the next time we ask questions and it still moves. It might actually be Fine."

Milky nodded and put the silver coin on the Oujia board.

"Are you still here?" Shade asked.

 _ **Yes**_

"Ok... it's... Fine." Bright announced.

"While we are here, we might as well ask how she died. Since her body was discovered afterwards. How she died was still a mystery." Milky suggested.

"I agree." Narlo said.

"Of course you agree." Rein said, giggling.

"Ok, back to the main thing," Bright said. "How did you die?"

The started moving, but faster.

 _ **p**_

 ** _U_**

 ** _T_**

 _ **A**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **L**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **P**_

"Put asleep?" Shade said.

 _ **M**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **D**_

"Murdered?" Bright said. "Wait, were you first put asleep and then murdered?"

 _ **Yes**_

"You," Shade said, "have got to be kid. ding me."

"That's cruel." Narlo said. "Who did it?"

 _ **I**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **K**_

"Huh?" Rein said. "Why?"

 _ **M**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **K**_

"Ohhh, the person was wearing a mask." Milky said. "But-"

Suddenly the planchette started to move.

 _ **W**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **H**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **T**_

"Watch out?" Bright said. "What do you mean?"

 _ **H**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **G**_

"Who?" Rein asked. "Who's coming?"

Suddenly the lights turned off. Milky ran to turn the lights on.

"Are you Fine?" Rein asked.

 _ **No**_

"What!?" Shade exclaimed, surprised. "Then who are you?"

The planchette started moving extremely fast.

 _ **N**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **E**_

 ** _L_**

 ** _L_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _N_**

 ** _G_**

"Not telling?" Shade said. "What do you mean not telling!?"

The planchette didn't move.

"Come on!" Shade exclaimed, irritated, "Answer me!"

The planchette started to move again.

 _ **I**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **K**_

"Who's back?" Narlo asked.

 _ **F**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **E**_

"Fine, who was that?" Bright asked.

 _ **I**_

 ** _D_**

 ** _K_**

"Oh ok..." Bright said.

 _ **B**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **F**_

 _ **U**_

 ** _L_**

"Of who?" Rein asked."

 _ **I**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **L**_

 _ **L**_

"Why?" Milky asked.

 _ **Goodbye**_

"What are we supposed to do..." Rein said.

"I don't know." Shade said.

Silence.

Or would something break the silence?

* * *

 **Ok, new story out! I'm not sure to leave this as a one-shot or continue it. I don't really know why I wrote this in the first place but anyways, that doesn't matter. Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I have decided to continue this! Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Ignore that. This will be the last chapter. So... Let's begin.**

* * *

"What. the hell. just happened."

"I don't know Shade, but everything is definitely real." Rein replied.

"Should we..." Bright said. "Try again tomorrow?"

"I think we should." Narlo agreed.

"Me too." Milky said. "But you all must be tired by now."

After hearing what Milky said. The others finally realized how tired they were. It seems like trying to communicate with a spirit really wasted a lot of energy. But then that's why it's called being an Energizer. Every letter that is spelled out is formed by using their energy, maybe that's why Fine said goodbye so soon. Everyone except Rein went back to their own houses after promising to not tell anyone about what happened.

* * *

A night passes, and after eating breakfast, Shade, Bright, Milky and Narlo went to Rein's house straight away. Of course, Shade had brought the Ouija board with him. It it needed for what they were about to do. They have to know who that 'someone' was.

"Ok," Shade said. "Let's start."

Rein, Shade, Bright and Narlo each put a finger on the planchette.

"Is there any spirits in the room?" Rein asked.

The planchette started moving.

 _ **Yes**_

"Are you Fine?" Shade asked.

 _ **Yes**_

"Alright, it is Fine." Bright said.

"Who was the person you were talking about?" Narlo asked.

The planchette didn't move at first. Then it started to moving.

 _ **N**_

The planchette stopped.

"Huh?" Narlo said.

"N?" Bright said. "Who has a name that starts with a N?"

"Is it Narlo?" Shade asked.

"What the hell?" Narlo said. "How can it be me?"

 _ **No**_

"See." Narlo said.

"Do you know who killed you now?" Rein asked.

 _ **Yes**_

"Is the killer the one with the N in his name?" Bright asked.

 _ **Yes**_

"Alright." Bright said. "So the killer is the one with the N in his name."

"Why won't you tell us?" Shade asked.

 _ **I**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **T**_

"What do you mean you can't?" Shade asked.

 _ **S**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **H**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **P**_

 ** _I_**

 _ **N**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **E**_

"Something is stopping her?" Bright said.

"Wow Bright." Shade said. "How did you manage to understand that?"

 _ **S**_

 _ **H**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **U**_

 ** _P_**

"Lolololol, Shade, Fine is telling you to shut up." Narlo laughed.

"Shut up." Shade said, annoyed.

"Stop taking turns in saying shut up." Rein said.

 _ **No**_

"Lol rebel." Milky laughed.

"Can we just continue to ask about things that we're supposed to ask?" Bright said.

"I agree." Rein said.

"Fine, who was the one that suddenly took control of the Ouija board?" Narlo asked.

Silence.

Everyone still remembered that time when some random spirit just took over the Ouija board. And because of how fast the planchette moved, it was a definitely a spirit that was stronger than Fine.

 _ **I**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **K**_

"What do you mean?" Shade asked.

 _ **E**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **L**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **T**_

"An evil spirit?" Bright said. "But why would it be here?"

 _ **O**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **J**_

 _ **A**_

"What!?" Shade exclaimed. "Because of the Ouija board?"

 _ **Yes**_

"But... why?" Narlo said.

"It's because the Ouija board is used to contact spirits." Rein replied. "And you can't specify which spirit you're going to contact."

"Well, that just just sucks." Shade said. "What sort of rule is this?"

"Who knows." Narlo said.

"Do we know this spirit?" Rein asked.

 _ **No**_

"Well, that's just great." Bright stated sarcastically. "We're being chased after by a spirit that we don't even know. Just great."

"Totally." Shade added sarcastically.

"How can we avoid coming into contact with that spirit?" Narlo asked.

 _ **S**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **G**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **H**_

 _ **E**_

 ** _O_**

 ** _U_**

 ** _J_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _B_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _D_**

"But..." Narlo said. "How are we going to communicate with you then?"

 _ **D**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **T**_

"Alright." Rein said. "We won't after this.'

 _ **F**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **E**_

"Is that spirit in this room right now?" Shade asked.

 _ **No**_

"Is it a male or a female?" Bright asked.

 _ **F**_

"Have she killed anyone before?"

 _ **Yes**_

"How?" Milky asked.

 _ **O**_

 ** _U_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _J_**

 ** _A_**

"What. the. hell." Shade said.

"How does that even work?" Bright asked.

 ** _P_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _S_**

"Wait she possesses people to kill others?" Narlo asked.

 _ **Yes**_

"Why would she do that?" Bright asked.

 _ **H**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **E**_

"Hate? Towards who?" Rein asked.

 _ **H**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Y**_

"What!?" Shade exclaimed. "Isn't she human as well?"

 _ **Yes**_

"Then why?" Bright asked. "We don't even know her."

"Yeah, we don't even know her." Narlo added.

"Why... were we ever involved in this." Rein said quitely.

"Fine, we might need sometime to think. Goodbye." Milky said.

 _ **Goodbye**_

"I regret being involved now." Narlo said.

"But what can we do, we decided to start it ourselves. We can't blame anyone." Bright said.

Suddenly they heard a knock, the next thing they knew, the window was smashed and someone walked in.

"Who... are you?"

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I have to say that this was never intended to be continued. And I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending.**

 **Hoshizora Rein: Yes, there was a horror movie based of the Ouija board. I didn't watch it, but I knew about it and knew what basically happened in the movie. And I hope you kind of have an idea of how it works now because of this story. ^^ Thank you for reading.**

 **tinker3bellz1: Does this count as continuing? Well if it doesn't then I'm sorry. ^^ Since this story wasn't really intended to be continued. Also, thank you for reading.**

 **Miyuki Chiyo: I know I said it might be around 3 chapters, but I decided it was better to leave it at two, and let people guess what had happen after this. ^^**

 **Tsukitaiyoo: Well I'm not going to be responsible for damaging your mental health. XD I hope this story wasn't that bad to you. Since my writing still hasn't improved a lot after the past year.**

 **I want to thank all those who have read this, since not much people had read this, or my other story that I published to be exact.**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


End file.
